


【A神父】【性转百合】燥热的夏夜里就要做爱做的事

by SnowytheManul



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowytheManul/pseuds/SnowytheManul
Summary: A叔♀/神父♀的百合黄文阿卡朵x亚历珊德拉祝您阅读愉快





	【A神父】【性转百合】燥热的夏夜里就要做爱做的事

伦敦的夏夜是湿润而漫长的。  
自那两扇近乎于透明的落地窗向外望去，是雨后初晴，闪烁着点点银白星芒的夜空。偶有云层从月轮前缓缓掠过，柔缓而粘腻的旅途恋恋不舍，于这座古老城市的夜幕天穹中流淌开无色之痕，又百般吝惜地挤出几丝月光碎屑，勉强而不情愿地撒给大地。  
落地窗边的双人床立在那儿，凌晨一点二十三分——床褥褶皱凌乱，因当事人们两个小时前的激烈“交锋”而显得有些湿漉漉黏糊糊；从床角至地毯外侧，散落满地的血红、黑、灰与暗蓝的衣裙布料也乱糟糟地堆叠着，纯黑色内衣纤细得可怜的带子摇摇欲坠垂下床沿，而被粗暴揉成一团、简朴素净的白棉裹胸布被丢到床尾，隐约沾着些晶莹粘稠的不明液体，将它洇湿了细细长长的一小片。  
圣堂武士Alexandra一丝不挂地趴在那儿，丰满而强健的健康胴体闪烁着汗水与蜜色光泽，在成年女性里颇为少见的流畅有力背脊线条被月光照射，起伏犹如山峦之轮廓。她无意识地微微敞开着双腿，仿佛这样就能为刚刚经历过热烈情欲的身躯带来些躲避束缚的自由——隐秘又湿润的雌蕊藏在修长匀称的大腿间若隐若现，绒毛密密的淡金色草丛磨蹭着床单，松懈着放下防备的肉体透露出禁忌而危险的诱人气味。  
而她身旁的，同样赤裸着、披散黑发的Alucard——与往常每次情事结束时如出一辙，慵懒地靠在床头，将腰肢以下全都藏入被子里，雪白饱满尺寸可观的双乳高耸着毫无掩饰地暴露给空气，吸血鬼之王白皙细腻、几乎找不到一处瑕疵的完美躯壳与身侧另一具有着截然不同深郁浓厚风姿的肉体之间流转着的，是亲密却微妙的欲情，渲染出了如此曼妙又情色的画面。  
Alucard目光游离在Alexandra微张的腿间与丰厚圆挺的臀瓣，遮掩在被褥下的双腿则做着与其截然不同的反应——它们合拢着，甚至是可以说用力夹着，感受着湿润温热蜜液缓缓淌出饱含欢愉的隐蔽之地，沉浸于冰冷自身尤为少见的粘稠酥软感里，情潮未褪。  
说来可真是荒谬而讽刺——神职者的灵与肉，理应虔诚地全部献奉给神，而Alexandera，这背叛者的王牌，天使的灰烬，却是被来自地狱深渊之宿敌的魔爪夺走了处女的贞洁，甚至愈羞愤愧疚愈沉浸其中……以至于这档欢悦狂野的热烈情事，成了比起一直以来她与Alucard每每会面便要争个你死我活的厮斗更有趣的固定节目。  
最早的时候，手执铳剑的杀戮者甚至还会因遭受吸血鬼的幻术侵犯，撕裂衣裙裸露肉身而感到耻辱狂怒不知所措，那样子根本不像个刀口上舔血的勇士，反而犹如手无寸铁任其鱼肉的小少女——只不过没有哪个小少女会有如此丰满浑圆的蜜色乳房，性感而强健有力的腰臀曲线，或是…或是暗红色、发育成熟、柔软多汁又敏感无比的私处。  
真是不可多得的宝藏。  
对此期待已久的吸血鬼在用视线将宿敌侵犯完毕——连腿间的性器都扒开来看了——的一刹那，彻底化身成了玩弄猎物的恶龙。  
她用红艳得像血的舌头舔遍了不断挣扎的Alexandera全身，没有放过任何一处，甚至包括那颗只为体验欢愉而存在的，包裹在黏膜皮肉中常年不见天日的小小肉粒。那一处被触及的瞬间，有可怖的电流自神职者下体直冲颅顶，令她无法抑制地惊喘出声。  
“嗯…嗯啊！…吾…吾必将杀灭汝…千百次……”  
Alexandera声调中仍残存着惊喘时的余音，低沉沙哑却含着丝丝动摇的无助和绵软，尽着最后的羞耻心徒劳反抗。  
“可是它胀大了。”吸血鬼伸出尖尖指甲，玩弄般地撩拨着神职者那颗已然羞怯地探出头来的、湿润暗粉色的阴蒂，“Anderson——倘若你不是Alexandera而是Alexander，现在恐怕早已勃起、恨不得用那根东西来狠狠报复吾了！”  
TBC


End file.
